Kurokarasu
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: On hold 'till further notice...
1. Meeting the Kurokarasu

**Just a few things I'd like for you to note in no particular order:**

**First, I've yet to actually publish smut. This being my first time, please point out any and all flaws, pretty please? And I'm sorry if it's bad quality.**

**Second, and this is just a fair warning, I'm bad with multi-chapter stories. I tend to have irregular update schedules and some are just left unfinished due to lack of inspiration. (I hate myself for it, really.)**

**Third, this will have three settings: smut, fluff and a bit of angst.**

**Four. Kuro means black. Karasu means raven. It's irrelevant to the story, I just really liked the sound of kurokarasu and well, my ukes have black hair like ravens, so yeah…**

**And lastly it's a HashiMada story with TobiIzu on the side (might or might now include a smutty TobiIzu chapter) and very, very little HashiMito. And of course, MadaIzu bromance.**

**I think that's it for now. So yeah, read, review, favorite, stalk, I mean, **_**follow**_**, or whatever you're into. **_**Just do it.**_

**I disclaim the characters and I apologize for the Nike reference (not really).**

They were both there for different reasons, but, if you really think about it, they might not have been so different at all.

One was there, on this particular day, to drown the sorrows of a broken heart from three years ago. The man he had been with since his first year at high school, the one he thought was his soul mate and would be by his side for the rest of his life, had, on this day three years ago, left him for a woman.

_I want a family, Madara,_ he had said. Both being males, this would never happen, and so, he left Madara after nearly a life time together because really, seven years of your life is a life time. It hurt Madara, but he never showed it. Instead, on the anniversary of the day, he'd come to this place and drown himself in alcohol. His body would go numb and he wouldn't have to remember. Since that day, he never took relationships seriously. Why should he? Everyone eventually leaves you. No would ever catch him again; he'd make sure of that.

The other was there, on this particular day, to drown the sorrows and shame of having just signed the papers to end his marriage of eight years. He had loved his wife, very much so, but, somehow, they both had known that their marriage was lacking something, something very important. Unable to sustain a relationship on empty love had taken a toll on the both of them.

_I just can't do this anymore, Hashirama_, she had said. He should have fought to keep his family together, he should have tried harder. But, when there is no love between the two, what is the purpose of continuing together? It wasn't fair for him, for his wife, correction, his _ex_-wife, and most of all; it wasn't fair for their little girl. With a heavy sigh, he agreed that the best was to go their separate ways; they would maintain a healthy relationship, for them and for their daughter. There was something missing in his life and, and as unfortunate as it was, he wouldn't find it by Mito's side.

So he walked into this place, the smoke blurring out his vision, the stench of alcohol, tobacco, vomit and other body fluids filled the air. But he paid no mind to this. He walked towards the bar and took the only empty seat available; between a robust man with spiky, copper colored hair and a smaller man with unruly, blacker than black hair.

He squeezed his way in between the two, trying not to disturb either of them. The copper headed man had his back to him and was laughing uncontrollably to something one of his two friends had said. The raven haired man didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence and instead sipped on his drink as the other tried to clumsily sit himself comfortably.

Madara couldn't help but smirk as he eyed the new comer through the corner of his eye as the man tried to get the attention of a bar tender. He was being too hesitant and polite. Obviously, this blue collar fellow wasn't one for the bar scene.

Taking pity on the man, Madara gulped down his beverage before slamming the glass on the counter. "Jiraya! Get your fucking ass over here."

Hashirama turned to look at the raven discreetly but all he saw was raven tresses blocking the man's face before his attention was drawn to a tall man with broad shoulders and white hair standing before them.

"What do you want, squirt?"

"Refill," Madara answered in annoyance as he lifted his now empty glass.

"Coming right up," Jiraya answered as he took the glass from the raven's hand.

Hashirama took this as his queue to ask for his service. "Excuse me; can I have a Martini?"

"Yeah." Jiraya quickly answered as he walked off.

The two stayed there in silence. Madara rested his hand on the palm of his hand as he waited for his drink to arrive and Hashirama took this time to examine him. He was built, but not too built; just right, was a good way to describe him. He couldn't be that much younger than himself, but their choice of clothing were different. While he wore his suit and tie, the other man wore what appeared to be a royal blue v-neck shirt, worn out tight jeans and black combat boots; a casual look. And he was a creamy pale color; it glowed the color of the lights that would hit him. And his hair. That hair was so beautiful; there was no other way to describe it. It was wild and untamed, just like a raven. For a moment, Hashirama thought of what it would be like to tame that wild raven.

A few minutes later, Jiraya arrived with their drinks. "Here you go," and he went on his marry way after a big breasted woman that entered his vision.

Jiraya mixed up their drinks. He put Hashirama's near Madara and vice versa. Both men reached for their drinks at the same time and as their hands neared their drink, they touched. Madara felt a jolt course through him. This man's touch was so hot. Hashirama on his part felt a similar jolt run down his spine. The raven's hand was so soft.

Madara swung his head to rid his hair from his face as he turned to fully look at the man next to him. Their hands unmoved; Hashirama's over Madara's. Hashirama stared into those dark orbs; he could see himself reflected in them. he studied the raven haired man's face and he'd be lying if he said he didn't find him attractive.

It was Hashirama whom broke away first. He smiled down at the smaller man.

Madara's eyes widen as he saw the smile. _His eyes radiate kindness. That smile… so welcoming, _he thought. The hand on his own was making his skin burn.

Hashirama gave Madara's hand a small squeeze before picking up his drink. He turned away and gulped it down. Standing up to leave, he turned back to the other man and giving him one last smile, he made his way out. Madara stayed in his seat as he watched the burnet leave. Biting his lower lip, he got his drink, and, copying the other man, he gulped it down before standing up and following him.

…

Hashirama didn't bother looking back. He knew the raven haired man was following him, just like he intended him too. He'd never been attracted to a man before, but there was something about this man; he saw something in those endless black eyes of his and he wanted to figure out what it was. He wanted that raven.

Madara hated himself for falling for the smile. But it was so alluring, so soft; it made his heart thump in his ears and it pulled him towards the other man. He knew the other was aware of his presence even though the burnet made no attempt to call for him. That was all right for him. He didn't need anyone. It would just be sex.

**Coming next: a full chapter of amateur smut. It's already written, I'm just reading it over to make sure my first smut isn't a total disaster. On the bright side, since it's already written, I'll upload it soon. And yeah…**


	2. Night with the Kurokarasu

**So here's the smut. Don't expect it to be great. Just yeah… okay?**

**Oh, and just pointing it out; one-night-stand. Hashirama and Madara don't know each others names. That's usually how one-night-stands work. That's why I used **_**raven**_** and **_**burnet**_** a lot.**

**I can't believe I wrote a chapter dedicated to sex. I hope I don't get in trouble with the fanfiction people and that it's to my readers liking. Damn it, I tried my best! Re-wrote it four times and cried over it like ten; I'm just don't like saying the word 'dick' because it sounds so vulgar, so I hate myself for using it like once or twice. And my friend was being an anus and said that I'm the only writer she's aware of **_**that can make hot-steamy-sex between Hashirama and Madara seem fluffy and cute**_**; not sure how I feel about that.**

At one point, the burnet had slowed down his pace allowing the raven to catch up, but other than that, the two didn't acknowledge each other. Hashirama walked with his head facing forward; every now and then, he'd steal glances at the raven next to him through the corner of his eye. He found it cute how the man was almost an entire foot shorter than him.

Should he say something to him? Maybe make small talk? It was obvious what would happen once they arrived at his house, but maybe they should get to know each other a bit before. He wanted to say something, but the words got caught in his throat; the raven haired man didn't seem to mind the silence, so he wouldn't bother with it either.

They continued in silence down the streets. After fifteen minutes, they arrived to his house. He fumbled for his keys and gave the man a nervous laugh. Madara couldn't help but smirk; the burnet seemed to be nervous. It was… cute, for lack of better words. This guy was acting like it was his first time; and then realization struck Madara. It _had_ to this guy's first time, with a man at least. The realization sent a pang to his chest. Maybe he should just leave. This guy must be toying him; must be curious.

"We're here," Hashirama announced. "Come in," he said as he turned to the smaller man with a smile.

Any doubts Madara was having were wiped away with that smile. "Okay," he said as he followed the man inside.

They removed their shoes quietly, neither sure how to continue. Hashirama loosened his tie and took of his coat, hanging on the rack. Madara just stayed quietly by the door watching as the burnet started removing his clothes. Was he supposed to do the same?

"How rude of me," the burnet interrupted his thoughts. "Would you like something to drink?"

Madara stared at the burnet. Did this guy ever lose that goofy smile? "No," he replied dryly. This was a mistake. "Maybe I should just le-"

But he didn't finish his sentence; the burnet's lips prevented him from doing so. The moment Hashirama heard those words leave the raven's lips; a cold shiver ran up his spine. No. He didn't want the raven to leave. He wanted him to stay; stay there with him.

Madara gasped as his mouth was assaulted by a pair of full lips; oh, god; they were so warm, so much heat from just a simple kiss. His hands instinctively traveled to wrap themselves on the burnet's hair as said burnet wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

The burnet's tongue grazed his lower lip, asking for entrance which was happily granted. Madara opened his mouth and allowed the foreign tongue in him. Hashirama traced the other's tongue with his own; a burning sensation formed at the pit of his stomach as he teased and tasted the man.

Breaking the kiss, Hashirama rested his forehead against his. "Stay. Please," he pleaded as he stared at the flustered face of the beautiful man before him.

Madara couldn't voice his answer; his mouth was open, breathless; the words refusing to come out. He was still trapped in that kiss, that kiss that was so short yet held so much, so much of something Madara could not place but wanted to taste again. He stared into the burnet's chocolate colored eyes; they were sparkling. Was that even possible? With a weak, barely visible nod, Madara accepted the invitation. He would stay.

Hashirama sighed in relief. He didn't want the raven to leave. He gave the man a small smile before bringing their lips together again. He pulled the man closer, closer. The raven was enticing; it was maddening. Hashirama wanted him like he'd never wanted anything before.

The closeness was making Madara's knees tremble; so much heat, so much warmth. How could a person possess so much heat? He wanted that heat; he wanted to be consumed by it. He tightened his hold on the burnet's hair and pulled him down, deepening their kiss. A moan escaped his lips as the burnet sucked on his lower lip.

Hearing the smaller man moan at his touch ignited Hashirama. His hands trailed down the slender waist coming to rest on a perfectly round ass. He gave it a squeeze causing the raven to break the kiss as his head swung back and a deep moan escaped his lips. He took this opportunity and latched his mouth on the exposed flesh of the raven's neck; he licked and sucked at the creamy flesh.

Madara's eyes shut close as he felt the burnet consume him. He fisted his hands on the other's hair causing the burnet to moan; the moan sending vibration throughout his body. Hands traveled down his thighs, fingers digging into his jeans. The burnet cupped his ass once more, this time lifting him. Madara took this as a sign to wrap his legs around the other man's waist, and so he did.

Hashirama stopped his assault on the raven's neck; Madara was sure there'd be marks later. He looked up at the raven's onyx colored eyes, both breathing heavily; their lips met again and Hashirama carried the man to his bedroom; the kiss not breaking once.

Using the wall to support the raven's weight against his hips, Hashirama felt around for the door handle. Opening the door, he stumbled inside; once inside, he closed the door with his foot. He made his way to the bed slowly. He wanted to savor the moment.

Madara felt his heart racing; this burnet was exhilarating; his every touch and kiss was burning him to the core. Ever since his heart was broken, he thought he'd never feel something like this again, and yet, there it was; a pleasurable warmth of security.

Hashirama felt his knees hit the bed. He lowered the raven onto the mattress slowly. As his back touched the mattress, Madara's legs fell on either side of the man above him. Their eyes locked once more, and there it was again; that smile on the burnet's lips.

Hashirama cupped the man's cheek in his hand before leaving a small kiss on those delectable lips. Trailing butterfly kisses down the man's neck, his hands roamed under the royal blue shirt to explore the luscious skin hidden underneath.

Madara felt an incredible heat rise on the bridge of his nose as those devilish fingers found his sensitive nipples. The small gasp that escaped the raven's lips had Hashirama smirking. How could a man be this cute?

Pulling the shirt up, Hashirama locked eyes with the raven as he lowered his head and latched his mouth onto an erect pink nibble. Madara moaned as he arched at the contact; the action sending jolts of pleasure straight to his groin.

Hashirama licked at the small nub, enjoying the sounds and reactions of the other man. Taking the man's shirt off completely, Hashirama gave the other nibble the same treatment. He grazed his lips over the sensitive flesh, teasing it with his tongue; biting, savoring.

"Ah. Ha. Haa. Nghh." The raven's pants were filling his room, his ears, his mind, his body. More; he wanted to hear more!

He turned to look at the raven and the sight made him bite his lower lip in an attempt to stifle a moan. The raven's checks were rosy, his eyes shut closed, his mouth slightly opened as small gasps escaped, one hand was fisted beside his raven locks and the other was desperately grasping onto Hashirama's shoulder. Hashirama smiled and continued to trail kisses down the man's stomach.

Madara was quickly loosing sanity. It wasn't possible. How could someone make him feel this good? This… this perfect?! The burnet didn't even seem to realize he was teasing each and every one of his weak points; it was like the other man just knew where to caress; like he knew his body. His breath hitched as said burnet's tongue dipped into his belly button. He dug his nails onto the man's clothed shoulder as he continued to go lower, lower.

Hashirama was nervous now. He'd never done this before; not to another man at least. He licked at the raven's navel, building courage within himself to continue. Gently biting down on the skin just below the raven's belly button, Hashirama's nimble fingers struggled with the button for a few seconds before slowly pulling down the zipper.

"Mmmm…" Madara propped himself on his elbows as he stared down at the other man; his lower lip trembling, his legs gently squeezing at the man's sides.

With a deep breath, Hashirama hooked his hands on the waist band and pulled down the jeans. Madara lifted his hips as his last bit of clothing was pulled off leaving him completely bare to the handsome stranger above him. He moaned as cold hair hit him exposed manhood. The burnet stared down at him and for once in his life, Madara felt self-conscious with his body. What if this man didn't like him? What if he was too ugly?

Hashirama sat on his knees and traced the tips on his fingers over the newly exposed thighs. He couldn't help but take a moment as he admired the beauty of the man below him. Luscious black hair, dazzling onyx eyes, flawless white skin. What god had sculpted such perfection?

The raven started fidgeting under his gaze and Hashirama smiled down at him. "You're so beautiful."

Madara gasped at the statement; the crimson in his cheeks deepening. "Don't say such things to a man!"

Hashirama chuckled as he took the raven's small hand in his. "I was only stating the truth," he said as he gave the hand a kiss. Madara looked away narrowing his eyes; this man was making him react in ways he didn't want to.

Releasing the raven's hand, Hashirama started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked down at the raven as the smaller man watched him remove his shirt. He was going agonizingly slow; Madara was almost sure the burnet was putting on a little show.

Sitting up, Madara's hands joined the other man's as he helped him remove the buttons. Their eyes locked as the last button was undone. Madara dug his nails deeply onto the man's chest as he pushed the shirt away revealing a bronze toned chest, refined muscles and sculpted abs. He pushed the shirt over the man's shoulders and the burnet wiggled out of it.

With a slightly opened mouth, Madara moved closer and began leaven open mouth kisses on the man's chest. Hashirama groaned as a small devilish pink tongue roamed around his chest, to his shoulders, up his neck and finally meeting his lips. As the kiss deepened, he pulled the raven to rest on his lap.

Madara moaned into the kiss as his bare ass rubbed against the burnet's clothed erecting. This situation seemed strange for him. Usually, he'd try to get off as soon as possible, but with this man, he wanted to take it slow; he wanted to deeply enjoy his time with the man.

"I'm not sure how to go about this," Hashirama admitted as they pulled away to breath.

"I figured," Madara replied. He took the burnet's right hand in his and pulled it to his mouth.

Hashirama moaned as that velvety pink tongue darted out of those kiss swollen lips and lapped at his fingers. He watched as it twirled around each of his digits before they were engulfed into that of so small mouth and sucked with fervor. His body reacted to the stimulation and he began gently grinding his hips up against the raven's ass.

Moans escaped the raven's mouth as the friction increased. "I think I got it," Hashirama said as he pulled his fingers out. They were coated in the raven's thick saliva; a strand still connecting them to the raven's lips, like they didn't want to let go. Kissing the raven once more, he wrapped one arm around the smaller man's waist as his wet digits made their way to his entrance.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said between kisses. Hashirama traced his index finger around the raven's entrance, not sure if he should let his finger in or not.

"Ngh. It..it's okay," Madara replied as he lifted his hips; edging the man to continue. "Ahh," Madara threw his head back as the first finger assaulted him.

Hashirama wasn't sure what to do, so he just let his desires drive him. His finger pushed past the first ring of muscles and was absorbed by an intense heat and tightness. The raven bucked his hips up and down and he followed the motion.

The raven's nails dug into his shoulders as he added a second finger. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew he'd find it. The raven started whimpering as he curled his fingers inside him, touching the walls, exploring; going in and out, over and over.

"Haa. Haa. Ahh.." Those pants were so close to his ear; they were driving him crazy. He could feel his own manhood twitch in his pants seeking for release, but it wasn't time yet. "Ahh!" His fingers brushed up against something deep inside the raven causing the raven to scream in sheer pleasure.

Hashirama smiled as he brushed against that stop over and over. Each touch sent shivers down Madara's back as he withered and moaned. He felt precipitation forming at his pores; this man was burning him, but he loved it so damn much!

"I can't hold back anymore," the burnet's husky voice resonated in his ears and all he could do was weakly nod as jolts of pleasure coursed through his body. The burnets fingers exited his body and he whimpered in both pain and sadness at being left feeling empty. His body was once again led to rest on the mattress and the burnet hovered over him. The burnet stared down intently at him; his chocolate colored eyes burning holes in him.

Hashirama unbuckled his belt, popped open his button and pulled down the zipper. He pulled his pants down, boxer and all, revealing his manhood. Madara groaned audibly as he came face to face with the burnets length; Hashirama could only smirk, feeling proud at his anatomy.

He pulled the raven's legs further apart; his dick twitching as he caught sight of the raven's stretched entrance. Giving himself a few pumps, he aligned himself to the smaller man. Petite hands came to rest on his shoulders and Hashirama looked up to a smiling raven. The sight was heartwarming; he wanted to see that smile always. Smiling back at the raven, he rested their foreheads together and he slowly pushed in.

"Gahh!" Madara dug his nail onto the man's back as his entrance was stretched.

Hashirama grunted. Only the tip of him was inside and already the heat and tightness was driving himself crazy. He wanted to bury himself deep into the raven, but he couldn't; he didn't want to hurt the other man.

"I can stop, if you want," he lied. He didn't want to stop, but if the raven asked him too, he would.

Madara shook his head. "Don't be stupid. We've gotten this far," he said as he hid his face in the crook of the burnet's neck.

Slowly inch by inch, the burnet filled him. Both men panted heavily when the burnet's length was completely sheathed inside the raven. It took every ounce of self-restraint on Hashirama's part to not ram into that tight, warm space. He could feel as the raven's walls pulsated around his manhood. It was bliss. He'd never felt like this before. He felt…complete.

Madara hugged the burnet as his body adjusted to the intrusion. He could feel his body stretch and contort in order to house the man's large size. It was odd. He'd never thought he'd feel something like this… something so full and complete.

They stayed like that for a few moments; neither moving, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Finally, Madara couldn't feel the pain, so he slowly rolled his hips, indicating to the burnet he was ready. Hashirama in took a deep breath of the raven's scent before bucking his hips, once, twice.

"Ahh!" Madara's eyes shut closed as his prostate was hit with dead precision. His thoughts escaped, reason left, all that was left was the burnet and the pleasure; no pain.

Hashirama let himself be sucked into the raven's entrance. So tight. So hot. So perfect. He hissed as the raven's nails trailed down his back, no doubt breaking his skin; but he didn't care, it only added to his excitement.

Madara's body was plunged forward with each thrust; the burnet moved with so much speed, so much power. "Gah! Hahh. Ngh!"

In his excitement, Hashirama bit down hard onto the raven's pale shoulder. The irony-rust taste of the raven's blood exploded in his buds. For a few seconds, he felt bad for putting the raven through the pain, but that guilt flew out the door when a deep moan left the raven as he clawed his back desperately and wrapped his legs around his waist tightly.

"Ngh! Haa. Haa!"

Madara licked and kissed at the burnet's chin, begging the man above him to kiss him. Hashirama smirk before locking his lips with the raven's in a wet, sloppy kiss.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, their pleasure filled moans and grunts echoed throughout. The smell of sex overflowed the room. And yet, everything was just right.

Hashirama felt himself close, so he took the raven's neglected length in his large hands. Madara hissed at the man's hot touch. Hashirama pumped at the raven's length. He wanted them to reach climax together.

The simultaneous pumping to his dick and the slams on his prostate were driving Madara fanatic. He could feel a warmness pool on the pit of his stomach. He was close.

"Hashirama. My name is, Hashirama," he grunted as his thrusts became deeper and faster.

Madara's eyes shot open. He'd never bothered knowing his partner's names. "Madara," he replied.

Hashirama smiled and his movements sped up. Madara couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I-ahhh! HASHI!" His head swung back into a pillow and his hips bucked forward as his world went white and his essence spilled over their chests' and Hashirama's hand.

He felt as Madara's walls opened and closed around him as he spasmed in his climax; he panted a smile as the thought of the Madara's ass milking him dry passed through his mind. An animalistic growl escaped Hashirama as the raven's walls closed impossible tight against his member. A few thrusts later, his seed spilled into the awaiting entrance.

He rested his head on the Madara's shoulders as both panted to catch their breaths being mindful not to put too much weight on the smaller body. When he felt his breath evening, he slowly pulled out and laid next to him.

Madara whimpered at the loss of contact. He wrinkled his nose as he felt Hashirama's semen dripping out of his hole and down his thighs. It wasn't a good feeling, but since it was Hashirama's, he wouldn't mind.

They stayed looking up to the ceiling. After a while, Hashirama turned to Madara. He was greeted with a peacefully sleeping raven. He wrapped an arm around the smaller body and watched him until sleep consumed him as well.

**Yeah. Sorry for taking forever to upload this crap. I hate it. I hate myself. I'm a failure. Hashirama and Madara seemed OOC to me, and I hate it, with a passion, when characters turn out OOC in my stories.**

**Tell me what I can do to improve my smut, yet? I'm tired of just writing fluff and angst. I wanna try sexy stuff too. What can I focus on? What do I lose focus of? You know. So like, help me, maybe?**


End file.
